Pinkie pie
Pinkie pie is a supporting character in the Dragon Ball ''manga, and the animes ''Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. She is a Z Fighter supporter who originally liked Krillin, but later fell in love and married Android 17, which they had a daughter together named Mary. Overview Appearance, personality, and history Originally a baker of The Sugarcube Corner, who met Krillin, who at the time was a monk of the Orin Temple, after being there for eight years, Krillin and Pinkie pie came to Master Roshi and Krillin became a student of the Turtle School in there first appearance in the series. Pinkie pie has very curly brilliant raspberry hair with light cerulean eyes, her usual outfit consists of a pale, light grayish raspberry dress that has three balloons on it, two baby blue balloons with yellow strings on the ends, and one yellow balloon with a baby blue string on the end, she also wears black sneakers with white socks. In the Cell Games Saga, she wears a special Saiyan uniform made by Bulma, which consits of a white and yellow armor with white gloves and boots, a pale, light grayish raspberry jump suit, and a patch with three balloons on it, the same colors as the ones on her dress on the front of the armor. And has a supreme kai outfit that Twilight Sparkle gave her in the King Piccolo Saga, which consits of long sleeved light grayish raspberry inside shirt and pants, a light cerulean outside sleeveless shirt with red trimming, a orange cloth wrapped around her waist, pink Patora ear rings and black boots. Biography Pre-Dragon Ball Nothing much is said about Pinkie pie's life besides that she met her friends, Applejack, her younger sister Apple Bloom, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and her younger sister Sweetie Belle after leaving home to fulfill her dream of owning her own bakery. Dragon Ball Life as a baker Pinkie pie worked at The Sugarcube Corner as a baker while Krillin trained at the Orin Temple. Eight years later, her along with Krillin began to travel to Master Roshi's island when Krillin was seeking training to surpass the people at the temple to defeat his bullies and to attract girls. While Pinkie pie came so she could be with Krillin, who she had a crush on at the time. Training with Master Roshi While Krillin and Goku training under Master Roshi, Pinkie pie would usually bake cupcakes and muffins, which Goku usually eats all or most of them, while there, she meets up with Applejack and Apple Bloom again, who were hanging around with Yamcha and Puar. Sometime before the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, Master Roshi taught her a few of his techniques. During the tournament, she was a spectator. Adventures with Goku and Bulma After the tournament, she still bakes, which is what she does best. Battling Fortuneteller Baba's warriors Later, Pinkie pie watches Krillin, Goku, and Yamcha compete in Fortuneteller Baba's tournament for Goku to get the location of a Dragon Ball in order to revive Upa's fallen father. Meeting Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu At the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, she meets with Rarity and Sweetie Belle again, which she found out are hanging around with Tien and Chiaotzu. Murder After the 22nd Tournament, Goku realizes he left his objects behind, so Krillin and Pinkie pie go back to pick them up. Pinkie pie is then killed by getting his neck snapped and suffocated by Tambourine, a "demon" who was out on his duty to kill all of the greatest martial artists so that King Piccolo would go unchallenged and rule the world with no problems, when Pinkie pie got in the way when he killed Krillin. Although dead, she played a large role in Goku's determination to avenge her death, as well as Master Roshi and Krillin's. She is later revived by the Dragon Balls, following King Piccolo's defeat, along with King Piccolo's many other victims. King Piccolo's reincarnate After three years, when she meets everyone, including Twilight Sparkle again at the World Martial Arts Tournament, which once again, she's a spectator. After the tournament, she watches Goku and Chi-Chi head off from the World Tournament area on the Flying Nimbus. Dragon Ball Z The Cell Games After Cell reaches his Perfect form, he defeats both Vegeta and Trunks, and goes on to announce a tournament he calls, The Cell Games. The Z Warriors then spend the remaining 10 days preparing for the games, as does Krillin and Pinkie pie. They also spend time with there best friends, Goku and Gohan who decide not to train. After returning to the Lookout, the Z Fighters summon Shenron and ask for Goku to be revived. However, Goku asks not to be brought back. Ahterwards, the Z Fighters leave, off to continue their lives. Movie appearances ''Dragon Ball'' films *''Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle'' *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' PSA films Goku's Traffic Safety and Goku's Fire Brigade ''Dragon Ball Z films'' Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku (only in the visions) Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks (as Future Pinkie pie) Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! Dragon Ball Z: Atsumare! Gokū Wārudo '' Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *''Ki'' Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. Category:Crossover Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Characters with ki Category:Earthlings Category:Female Characters Category:Fighters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Master Roshi's Students Category:Peaceful Fighter Category:People Category:Pure heart Category:Student Category:Supporting character Category:Warriors Category:Z fighters Category:DragonBall‏‎ Category:Dragon Ball GT‏ Category:Movie Character Category:Parents Category:Revived Character‏‎